1999
|artist = and |tvfilm = |year = 2018 |dlc = January 30, 2020 (JDU) |difficulty = Medium |effort = Moderate |nogm = 2 |dg = / |mode = Duet |mc = |pc = / |gc = / |lc = |nowc = 1999 |choreo = Mo Meaux The Monarch |from = album }}"1999" by and is featured on .https://justdance.fandom.com/wiki/File:C7523ACC-0303-4083-8CD4-B8223C6F9E3A.jpeg Appearance of the Dancers The routine is performed by a duet between a woman and a man. They both have black hair, are dressed in 1990's era fashion, and have black and white outlines. P1 P1's hair is styled in a ponytail with a blue streak in it and tied with a yellow scrunchie. She wears a long-sleeved yoga shirt with a turtle neck. The top contains yellow, purple, blue, and pink and her sleeves have different colors, with the left sleeve in pink and the right sleeve in orange. She also wears a pair of pink ripped shorts with a black belt in it, red knee-high socks, and orange and blue chunky sneakers with black laces and white soles. P2 P2 has black, middle-parted hair with a light red cap. He wears a windbreaker hoodie, with the top half blue and the bottom half red while a yellow stripe separates them. He also wears a purple undershirt, dark blue jeans and a pair of yellow and purple sneakers with white soles. 1999_coach_1.png|P1 1999_coach_2.png|P2 Background The background consists of cartoon versions of various items from the 1990s, such as 3D stars and thunderbolts. In the beginning and the ending of the routine, the background consists of a dark blue background and 3D thunderbolts with blue, red, yellow, and green cassettes changing their color along with the beat. In the verses, it changes to a white background with 3D stars. In the first verse, pink and red game consoles float around the background, and in the second verse, blue and red headphones float instead of game consoles. In the pre-chorus, it changes to a red background, a number of headphones that are line up in a tunnel direction, they change their colors from yellow to blue, also they can rotate themselves either one by one or all of them. Before the chorus starts, several Gameboys (with the word 1999 on them), cassettes, and speakers will appear making a transition to the chorus. Gold Moves There are 2 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Move 1: While facing your partner, put your arms in a shrugging position. Gold Move 2: Like Gold Move 1, but put your legs together, put your arms down, and get closer to your partner. 1999 gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 1999 gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game 1999 gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 1999 gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Trivia *''1999'' is the fourth song by Charli XCX in the series. **It is also the second song by Troye Sivan in the series. *The background and ambiental sounds for the song are the ones originally used for BBoom BBoom with some minor changes. *The menu assets have P2's cap light orange instead of light red. *P2's glove often glitches from pink to gray. *The song references Baby One More Time. Gallery Game Files 1999 cover generic.png|''1999'' 1999 cover albumcoach.png| album coach 1999 album bkg.png| album background 1999 banner.png| menu banner 1999 map bkg.png| map background 1999 cover 1024.png| cover In-Game Screenshots 1999 jd2020 menu.png|''1999'' on the menu 1999 jd2020 load.png| loading screen 1999 jd2020 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Promotional Images 1999 jdunlimited instagram teaser.jpg|Instagram teaserhttps://www.instagram.com/p/B7WQ-CBj9PC/ 1999 jdunlimited twitter teaser.jpg|Twitter teaserhttps://twitter.com/justdancegame/status/1217491652346105856 1999 jdunlimited instagramstories teaser.gif|Gameplay teaser (Instagram Stories) Others 1999 thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) 1999 thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Videos Official Music Video Charli XCX & Troye Sivan - 1999 Official Video Teasers 1999 - Gameplay Teaser (UK) 1999 - Gameplay Teaser (US) Gameplay 1999 - Just Dance 2020 Extractions Just Dance Unlimited - 1999 References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Eurobeat Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs by Charli XCX Category:Songs by Troye Sivan Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Just Dance Unlimited Exclusives Category:Medium Songs Category:Average Songs